Brown Hats and Optic Blasts
by MysteryatHeart
Summary: Sometimes blowing things up are the only way you can really understand how things are.
1. Chapter 1

Sollux Captor sat in his hive, his back arched over his computer. Sweat dripped down his forehead, and he swallowed endlessly, humming a little as he cracked code after code after code. His fingers tapped against his keyboard one after one after one, faster than lightning. Suddenly, right before he finished his… 87th code, a box appeared on his screen. He grumbled a little, but looked at the text, instantly calming down.

- apocalypseArisen [AA] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] at 12:14 -

AA: s0llux!

TA: what ii2 iit aa.

AA: the weather is perfect t0day isnt it?

TA: ii don't know ii haven't gone out2iide.

AA: y0u sh0uld!

TA: iim iin the miidle of 2omethiing, aa.

AA: s0llllluuuuxxxx

AA: please?

TA: aa.

TA: no.

AA: please please please please?

AA: pretty please?

Sollux stared at his friends text for a while, before groaning and throwing his head back against his chair. The sound of his bees buzzed in his ears, and he sighed. He took a look outside, and had to agree it looked rather welcoming. But he was so close to getting to 90 codes and he was about to break his own recor-

He couldn't miss spending time with Aradia.

TA: fiine. Iill be right over.

AA: awes0me!

AA: y0u r0ck sollux.

- apocalypseArisen [AA] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA] at 12:24 -

Sollux stood up, tripping over the leg of his chair and falling face first into the ground. He grumbled half-heartedly, then pushed himself up, looking at himself in the reflection of his computer's black screen. He adjusted his shirt, brushed his hair a little bit with his fingers, then headed out the door of his hive. After a while, he finally spotted Aradia's hive in the distance and smiled a little to himself. He had memorized the way, but was excited to see her hive again. It felt like weeks since he had last visited her. He laid his hands in his pockets as he approached her hive, slipping one out to readjust his glasses. The sound of the door knob opening sent shivers down his spine, and he smiled small at the girl standing before him. She had long, curly black hair and wore a grey skirt with the normal black T-shirt. She smiled widely, "Hi Sollux!" She chimed, stepping outside of her hive, and standing next to Sollux. She quickly handed him a large shovel, her holding 3 brushes. Sollux stared at the shovel for a little bit before realizing what they were about to do.

"Really, AA." He snickered a little, quirking an eyebrow at her. She just closed her eyes, shrugging with a warm grin.

"The weather is perfect for it, how can you deny that?" She quickly started walking away from him, down a hill beside her hive. Sollux definitely felt the effects that good weather an excavating had on her. She was much happier and perkier than usual. He followed her, gripping the shovel tightly in his hands. He jogged up to Aradia's side, one hand holding the shovel and the other in his pocket. He looked down at the grass, and slowly it broke into just dirt. "Okay," Aradia began slowing down to a slow but steady pace. "Keep your eyes open to anyone jutting out of the ground or anything that doesn't look like a rock. Anything shiny to-"

"What about that?" Sollux pointed toward a tiny hint of a bone. Aradia perked up, sprinting over to the spot. She examined the small looking edge of what could be a bone, then blinked. She used one of her brushes on the bone-looking structure, continually cutting away at the dirt until a full skeleton appeared before her. Sollux sat and looked at it, a little proud of himself for spotting the tiny thing in the ground. He thought silently to himself in pride before Aradia gasped. Her hand fell gracefully on top of his, and she gripped it tight. Sollux blinked in surprise, looking down at their hands.

"Sollux, look."

"What ith it?" Sollux said, squinting hard and trying to make sense of the large skeleton in front of them.

"It's a lusus skeleton, Sollux." Aradia said letting out a breath. Sollux returned his gaze to their hands, and then looked at Aradia, to find her looking at their hands too. She pulled away, but Sollux finally held her hand back, firmly and tightly. He offered Aradia a small smile, then faced the skeleton.

"Hey, it ith." He said, blinking in surprise. They sat there in silence for a while, just looking at the skeleton in shock and amazement. Sollux wasn't near as interested as Aradia was, who seemed totally and completely engrossed by the discovery. He thought about something else though. He was stuck thinking about the feeling that was running through his veins, surging through his body. It was something he had never felt before, something different. He swallowed, feeling like his heart was in his throat. His whole body tingled a little but he held it back and just continued to stare at the skeleton. Finally, Aradia sighed again.

"Isn't it amazing?"

"Yeah." Sollux said, glancing at Aradia before she stood up and released his hand. His hand fell limply to his side. He kept his wide and open though, his palm toward Aradia, just in case their hands met again. He wanted to touch hers again, feel her warmth and get that tingly feeling. But instead, he just followed her back to her hive in silence. By the time they got back to her hive, they were both exhausted from the long afternoon. The sun was slowly setting, and cast a dark silhouette on Sollux. He and Aradia stood outside her door, and she smiled.

"That was fun." She said plainly.

"Yeah." Sollux replied, not meeting her eyes. But when he did, he didn't just see her. He saw everything about her, one curl that rested on her shoulder, her red eyelashes, her endless dark eyes. He was taken aback by his new perspective and stepped back by accident. She got tense and looked around in confusion, thinking it was her who made him step back. "Sorry, sorry, I-" He was cut off by her muffled giggle.

"So are you just going to stand there?" She said, then opened the door to her hive. She gestured with her hand inside. He looked at her in surprise, but stepped inside. He looked around. It looked like any normal hive, plain and having all the necessities. He took a moment looking around before his eyes fell on Aradia's. "Wanna watch a movie?" She asked. He nodded, following her to the couch. He sat down, watching her as she put a movie into the CD holder. She whisked back to his side and sat down beside him, her body not touching his though. The large husktop bursted into life, and the title of the movie came into full view. 'A famous adventurer and archaeologist discovers a map that will lead him to the Holy Grail. The main character's father goes missing, and he ventures into the territory of a dictator who believes only certain trolls should live by their appearance. Him and the dictator's army race to find the Holy Grail, resulting in yet another adventure for the main character.' The title was on for 2 minutes, and he nodded.

"What'th the main character'th name again?" He asked, placing his arms behind his head as he focused on the beginning credits. Aradia's full attention was on the movie.

"Indiana Jones, Sollux." Aradia said matter of factly. Sollux just rolled his eyes, then put his feet on the table in front of them.

Halfway through the movie, the antagonist was introduced. It was a shock image though, Indiana Jones simply strolling through the laboratory when the antagonist appeared out of nowhere. Aradia let out a quiet shriek, jumping a little and wrapping her arms around Sollux's. Sollux jumped himself, but not because of the movie. Because of her touching him. He looked at her cautiously, his eyes examining her face and arms from under his glasses. He did that for the rest of the movie. He just watched her, feeling the sudden need to protect her in every way possible. He tried to fight the alien sensation, but he just couldn't and let it take him over. He heard the movie, but the only thing he paid attention to was Aradia's calm, cool breathing and her intense attention on the movie. When it was over, he finally stopped himself, and in embarrassment turned away.

"That wath a cool movie." He said, smiling a little at Aradia. She seemed completely blown away by the whole thing.

"Yeah," She breathed, her eyes unblinking at the credits as she soaked in everything the movie had displayed. She faced Sollux and smiled widely, letting out a high-pitched 'EEEEEE!' "That was the best movie ever!" She released Sollux's arm and started running around the room. "Jones was all, 'We are going to get there before you!' and then the… the.."

"Nazi's."

"The Nazi's! The Nazi's attacked him but no! He was just all like, 'Nope! I have a whip!'" Aradia grabbed a brown hat alike to Indiana Jones's and posed as a hero. Sollux watched her in admiration, laughing quietly and under his breath.

"Eheheheh." He grinned from the couch. After she had settled down, she plopped down on the couch next to him, then looked at the clock placed above her husktop. She blinked in surprise, seeing it was 10:45 already. Sollux saw her look at the clock, and he watched it tick with her for a few seconds before standing up.

"I think it'th about time for me to go home, AA." She took a peek outside, seeing as it was completely pitch black. She frowned.

"It's dark, Sollux." She said, tilting her head.

"It'th okay, I'll jutht uthe my eyeth and keep blathing thingth until I can thee." He joked, grinning crookedly. She threw her head back letting out a groan.

"Just stay here, you can spend the night." She said, grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the door. He just shrugged as she closed the door. "Uh… are you okay with sleeping on the couch?" He looked at the couch and shrugged. It wasn't as comfortable as a recuperacoon, but he thought he'd give her her space.

"Yeah no problem." He said, walking over to the couch and sitting down. She smiled numbly at him, then broke into a huge yawn. "I'm gonna get going to bed, Sollux. I'll talk to you tomorrow!" She said, beginning to walk to the top part of her hive.

"'Night," Sollux responded, laying his head against the side of the couch, and quickly falling asleep.

And as Sollux thought about that day, he began to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

And so, there he was. Kneeled in front of her, her usual flawless pale body and dazzling bright orange horns glistening in the late dusk light. But now, now she was completely and utterly broken. Her skirt was torn, ripped at all angles, dark red blood seeping out vein by vein by vein. She laid there, limp in his cold arms. And all he could do was watch. All he could do was watch her pour out, watch her very existence seep through his hands. Watch her slip away. And all because of him. It was all his fault his best friend was dieing. It was all his fault his best friend was pouring into his hands. It was his fault, and her blood would forever stain his skin. Tears of yellow swarmed down his face, despair and anger taking his body over. He held her head close to his chest, sobbing and gritting his teeth together. He buried his face in her dark hair, smelling of ash and death. Suddenly, his pocket vibrated. He held her hair in his hand, but reached into his pocket, seeing the grey text. He glared at it in fury, but sadness quickly took over.

- carcinoGeneticist began trolling twinArmageddons at 19:43 -

CG: WHAT ARE YOU DOING.

CG: NEVERMIND, THAT WAS A STUPID QUESTION.

CG: YOU'RE MOST LIKELY JUST COMING UP WITH AN EXCUSE OF A HACK.

CG: ASSHOLE, DON'T IGNORE ME.

CG: SOLLUX.

Sollux glared at his name, remembering everything that had happened, everything he did. My name is Sollux Captor. I killed Aradia Megido. I killed Aradia Megido. I killed Aradia Megido. The words echoed over and over in his head and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get them out. Another wave of tears flooded his eyes.

TA: what do you want kk.

CG: NOTHING. NOT EVEN A SINGLE ARGUMENT.

CG: I NEVER THOUGHT THIS DAY WOULD COME.

TA: iim not iin the mood kk.

CG: THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY.

TA: FUCK OFF KK.

CG: OH.

CG: WOAH.

CG: ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT.

CG: WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, CAPTOR.

TA: ii kiilled aa.

CG: YOU WHAT.

TA: ii.

TA: bla2ted.

TA: a.

TA: hole.

TA: through.

TA: aradiia'2.

TA: che2t.

TA: and now 2he'2 dead.

CG: WHAT THE FUCK.

- twinArmageddons ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist at 19:57 -

Sollux stared at her body, running his fingers through her hair one last time before standing up and walking away. The one thing he craved for, the one thing he longed for was revenge, but he knew that it was a waste of time. Revenge was a forever, endless game. Back and forth, back and forth. He wasn't about to sink to Serket's level, no way. He walked lifelessly back to his hive, sitting limp in his chair and returning to his coding. He kept checking pesterchum to see if she had somehow woken up, to see if she was just asleep. Maybe it was all a joke? Well, jokes on him. He clicked her name far more than once. He didn't type anything, just tested to see if she would respond. Nothing. And when the voices came that night, he didn't hear her. Where was she? Was she dead, gone for good? Sollux considered the possibility that he would never see her again. He couldn't have that happen, and ended up breaking through another wall in his respiteblock with his eyes. He sat there, his head in his hands. He gripped his hair tightly, thinking about everything he did. It was all his fault. He may never even see his best friend ever again. He gritted his teeth together, before blowing another hole through his wall, letting out a loud howl of anger. Finally, he calmed down, laying in his recooperacoon. He took slow, raggedy breaths before sinking to the bottom and bringing his knees up to his chest. He felt as if he stayed in there now nobody would care. It didn't matter anymore, no one was there to care about him anyway. He had no best friend anymore. Sure he had Karkat, but he was a dick most of the time. He could hear the beeping of his trollian as he laid at the bottom of his recoopercoon, not wanting to go check who it was. He knew it wasn't Aradia. He killed her. There was no reason to even talk to anyone anymore. Who was there to talk to? For a while, he sat at the bottom of the sopor, going up for air every once and a while, but sometimes staying under until his lungs screamed for it. Why live if you have nobody to live for? He wanted to just fade away, he didn't think his presence was important to anyone, if it was ever important to Aradia. He didn't even know that. He never even discovered what kind of relationship his and Aradia's was. Red? Pale? The question, he knew, would never be answered. Not now. Not ever. Finally, he got out, deciding to code. He looked at his computer, and skimmed through his recent messages. Only Karkat and Vriska. He decided to answer Vriska first.

- arachnidsGrip began trolling twinArmageddons at 23:12 -

AG: How's it going Sollux? ::::)

AG: Dammit, I forgot what I was going to ask you…

AG: Oh right!

AG: How's Aradia?

AG: I heard you went to visit her.

AG: Captorrrrrrrr, you have to answer eventually!

TA: you got what you wanted, vk.

TA: congratulatiion2.

AG: Fantastic. ::::)

AG: …..

AG: That's it? Your not going to do anything a8out it?

TA: why would ii.

TA: ii dont want anythiing two do wiith you.

TA: iim not 2iinkiing down two your level.

AG: Aw, how sweet.

AG: Well I'll remem8er that next time we talk!

AG: Catch you later Captor. :::;)

- arachnidsGrip ceased trolling twinArmageddons at 23:24 -

Sollux pushed his hatred for Vriska as far as possible. He promised himself he wouldn't have anything else to do with the spider bitch, ever.

- carcinoGeneticist began trolling twinArmageddons at 22:47 -

CG: SOLLUX.

CG: ANSWER.

CG: GOD FUCKING DAMMIT, SOLLUX.

- carcinoGeneticist ceased trolling twinArmageddons at 22:58 -

- twinArmageddons began trolling carcinoGeneticist at 23:34 -

TA: what ii2 iit kk.

CG: DID YOU KILL MEGIDO OR NOT.

TA: ye2.

CG: YOU DID?

TA: yeah.

CG: …

CG: THAT'S FUCKING MESSED UP SOLLUX. WEREN'T YOU GUYS CLOSE OR SOME SHIT.

TA: yeah. we were.

CG: SO DID YOU GET IN A FIGHT OR SOMETHING.

TA: no.

CG: THEN WHAT HAPPENED.

TA: vk ii2 what happened.

- twinArmageddons ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist at 23:40 -


End file.
